


Mirror Mirror

by DamonTheGayman



Series: Spooky Halloween Shit [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 15 year old eren, A lot of semen, Angels, Bloody Mary References, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cock Worship, Death, Eren Is a Little Shit, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Ghost Sex, Ghost! Levi, Halloween, Innocent Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin) is a Slut, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi is like a few hundred years old so, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shameless Smut, Suicide, Top Eren Yeager, True Love, Underage Sex, he just wants semen, in novemeber whoops, no homo tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonTheGayman/pseuds/DamonTheGayman
Summary: Eren nodded as much as he could considering he was still strapped to the bed, which seemed to appease Levi enough. With a happy purr he leaned forward and licked the seam of Eren’s lips, teeth nipping from time to time as he playfully licked into his mouth. “Ne Eren, have you ever been kissed before?” Levi asked and began to grind his plump ass against Eren’s still very erect cock. Eren whined at the dual sensations and let out a small whimper.“Yes… but only once. Stupid Jean… at least he was wearing socks.” Eren answered and Levi tilted his head in confusion at that last bit.“Socks?”“Yeah everyone knows if you kiss while wearing socks it isn’t gay.” Eren says while subtly thrusting into the man on top of him.Eren gets kidnapped and fucked by a ghost. Eren is epitome of innocence lol. Halloween fic in November.





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup I just got around to editing this! Please leave a comment for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed!

_Where… am I?_ Was Eren’s first thought as he woke from a rather turbulent bout of rest. His sleep addled mind was still coming to terms with his surroundings. He could feel leather against his forehead, tightly holding his head to to what felt like a hard cushion. He felt a heavy weight on his neck and realized it was the collar he wore with his costume. Mikasa had put it on him as a joke at first since he was a werewolf for halloween. But after he strayed behind for a few houses she actually put a _leash_ on him. _How embarrassing._ He wiggled his fingers finding his wrists was being held together above his head in a cold metal grip. He tried to move his legs but found them chained to whatever he was currently laying on. _Wha… is this a dream?_

The last thing he could remember was Halloween night at Jean's house. He invited everyone over after a round of trick or treating to hang out. They had a few games and activities but the last one was truth or dare. Jean, being the asshole he is, dared Eren to play the Bloody Mary game in front of the mirror. Eren, being the idiot he is, stupidly agreed. _I went into the bathroom, turned off all the lights and held a candle. I said the chant… then Jean and Reiner threw a blanket over me to scare me. We all left the bathroom when we heard someone scream… we ran back to the bathroom and…_

His memory stopped there, the rest remaining blurred and befuddled as he desperately searched for the rest of the story. He cracked open an eye, blinking at the light for a moment before his vision cleared. He lay in a room of red, the walls scarlet and clean while the floor was covered in a darker maroonish color, the only light being from old looking lanterns and torches that lined the wall. Eren wiggled a moment and heard the clink of chains, quickly realizing that it was the ones clinking heavily on his legs making the most noise. When he looked down he also noticed that he was very much naked, his little buddy practically inside him to try and find warmth in the cool room. _Was I… kidnapped? Why am I naked? When the hell did this happen?!_

He was laying on what looked and felt like a bed, dark sheets with curving gold designs stitched into the soft and thick blanket. The whole place was covered in cushions, big and small strewn across the bed and floor in a haphazard display. On the bed side table sat several large bottles full of different colored liquids as well as an oddly shaped wooden piece. _Wait… that looks oddly familiar to the butt plug we found under Jean’s bed. Is it…?_ He was cut off from his train of thought when he heard a gust of air, saw its effect when a few lanterns blew out and the room became several degrees colder. He quickly shut his eyes, wondering where the fuck he was because one thing he noticed was the lack of a door and windows. The only conclusion this situation gave to Eren was that he has been kidnapped, however the cause of said kidnapping and how it even happened still confuddled him. _Wait… who's to say whoever kidnapped me didn't kidnap Armin or Mikasa!?_ This caused a panicked whimper to escape his mouth as he began to struggle in vain. _Mikasa. Armin. Please be ok!_

Eren went stark still when he heard a low chuckle from his right, the hairs on his neck standing straight in fright. _Should I keep my eyes closed? When did I close them so tightly? Should I say something? What can I do!?_ Eren fretted in his mind when he felt a gentle hand ruffle his hair.

“What a cute little puppy. Are you scared? There is no need to be frightened little pup.” A deep voice murmured right next to his ear, the cold breath causing Eren to shiver where he lay. Eren continued to remain still, eyes closed and unwilling to look at the evil he was sure to see. The person sighed and clicked their tongue,  a cold hand resting itself on Eren’s cheek. “Come now, I won’t harm you pup. No use in breaking my toys before I even use them. I take the utmost care of my clients. Show me those eyes, let me see your soul.” He whispered, definitely a _he_ at this point if his voice and the overall shape of his hand was anything to go by. Eren hesitantly did as he was told, letting one eye crack open before the other flew open in pure shock.

 _He… he is beautiful._ Thin ebony locks framed the man’s petite and pale face, silver eyes staring directly into his in what he could only describe as pure lust. His lips were thin and pale when they were pulled into a small and triumphant smile, but looked soft to the touch all the same. His jaw was surely chiseled by a devoted greek sculptor, the sharp jawline enough to cut glass. Even his nose was perfect, small and slightly upturned at the tip. The man’s smile slowly became a smirk as they continued to stare at one another, emerald staring into silver.

“Mmn… you have very expressive eyes. I can’t wait to start… what is your name little pup?” The man purred, giving a little lick to Eren’s frozen lips before starting to travel lower. “W-wait! M-m-my name is Eren! Why am I here? Who are you? Are Mikasa and Armin ok!?” Eren quickly shouted out, feeling uncomfortable with what he now realizes is a naked man climbing over his equally naked body. _I’m not gay dammit!_ The man froze and crawled back up to face Eren once more.

“My name is Levi, or as the rest of the world knows me, _bloody Mary._ ” He whispered as if it were some flirty banter, completely ignoring the horrified look on Eren’s face. “As to why you are here… you called upon me and I took you as an offering. I took no one else from your gathering. None of them were worthy.” He, _Levi,_ answered plainly and began to nuzzle the confused boys neck. “A… an offering? Bloody mary? But you can’t be bloody Mary! You’re a man!” Eren retorted with a shout, earning a smack to the head for doing so.

“Oi, don’t shout so much in my ear. Tch, fine I’ll explain so keep quiet and listen little pup, I will only tell you this once before we begin.” He said with a sigh, as if he were explaining something simple to a child. Eren nodded and held his tongue, unwilling to be punished for something as stupid as interrupting.

“Centuries ago, I was among the living just as you are. I was a prostitute and I made _a lot_ of money. Men came from all walks of life just to fuck me. Of course, no one ever knew my true name as you do, I didn’t wish to tarnish my name after all. Besides, they already created a nickname for me that got me famous, Mary, after Mary Magdalene from the bible. They did so because I sucked _all_ that was holy straight from their cocks. _Oh_ how I _love_ the taste of cock. I would sleep with anyone who had a nice cock for me to play with.” He explained with a small whimper, eyes shooting down to Eren’s dick before slowly traveling the length of Eren’s body. _If I’m not careful he really will eat me, I’m sure of it_

“One day I met a man like no other, cock thicker than his eyebrows and long enough to choke me just how I liked. I visited him often, hiding from his wife and kids every time I went to worship that glorious cock. However he misunderstood our relationship and fell for me, claimed he owned me and that I was to lay with no one but him. It was fine at first but soon he couldn’t come to me whenever I wanted, even making me wait a week before he called for me. I went back to the streets and did what I do best, suck all the cum out of any man willing to do give it to me.

“Erwin was not happy with this and in retaliation, locked me in a room of mirrors to see the cock whore I had become. I couldn’t handle the isolation, unable to continue on without something to suck on. I cut myself in hopes of death. Erwin found me half dead and finished the job, stabbing my sides till I bled out. My soul was then trapped in the mirrors that surrounded the room, and I have since been trapped in them. Only able to come out when called upon by a mortal.” He finally finished, licking his lips and looking down at the red faced kid.

 _Cute. His expression is perfect._ “Wait… does that mean you’re a… a ghost?!” He asked and Levi nodded, already moving down the kid's body once more to cozy on up to his favorite part. Levi came face to face with the perfect little penis, still hiding from the cold of the room. Eren began to splutter at the way Levi was staring at his dick, completely embarrassed by the display of lust on his face.

“Ah! Wait but I’m not gay! I like women!” He quickly called out, getting a raised brow from Levi when he leaned down to give it a small peck, earning a gasp and shudder from the boy. “Not gay huh? How about this, doesn’t your generation have a saying that makes all homosexual acts not gay?” He asked, cold fingers playing with his foreskin as his dick began to stiffen with interest. Eren squealed and thought about it for a moment, looking at the other with incredulity.

“Are you talking about no homo tho!? Are you serious!?” Eren squeaked, the man suddenly rubbing his face along his awakening member. “Mm… that would be the one. Many men have sought my services despite being ‘straight’. If it makes you feel better say no homo and it will be fine. Just pretend I am a women if you want. It’s been so long since I’ve had some fresh cock, I simply can’t wait a moment longer.” He purred, giving small licks to the exposed slit of his cock. Eren cried out, having never been touched like this before by someone else. “H-how ah… long has it been?” Eren found the courage to ask, ignoring the obscene moans coming from the man worshipping his cock.

Levi looked up at the boy and sighed, giving another lick to his cock before moving down to suck on his balls. “About 2 hours. Halloween is a good time for me since everyone is in the mood for something _spooky._ I just released my last client a few minutes ago.” He murmured lewdly against Eren’s balls, hand coming up to stroke the boy to full hardness. _This man… is he trying to kill me!? I’ll surely die of embarrassment at this rate. Wait… did he say he released? Does he let people go!?_

 _“Ah…_ mister Levi sir… nn… will you let me go?” Eren asked, wishing he could move his arms even a little just to shield his eyes from the embarrassing scene below. It felt _so_ good though. Levi was currently suckling the tip of his cock like a lollipop, one hand stroking the rest of his girth and the other pressing and rubbing his balls. _I feel like I’m gonna explode soon._ However, upon hearing his question he froze, looking into emerald eyes with his steely grey ones. He stopped suckling and sat up, cold breath fanning Eren’s cock erotically, but the serious look on his face had Eren freezing as well, noting the sad look in Levi’s eyes.

“You wish to leave me.” Levi murmured, grave as the dead as he body began to change, cheeks hollowing and becoming stretched as if he was starved. His arms thinned until it was skin and bone, battered with bruises and marred with long bleeding scratches. It was horrifying to watch and Eren quickly closed his eyes.

“I never said that! I can stay for a little bit but… my family will be worried. I know you are lonely, and I am ok with coming back to visit you. But I eventually need to go home with all my friends and family.” Eren finally finished, opening his eyes to see that Levi had returned to his healthier self. He was stock still before all the sudden his lips were right at Eren’s ear.

“Do you mean it?! Do you speak the truth!?” He asked hurriedly before looking into the kid's eyes. _Is that it? He’s lonely and merely wants a friend? I_ am _willing to come back but I need to make sure my goldfish are ok._ Eren nodded as much as he could considering he was still strapped to the bed, which seemed to appease Levi enough. With a happy purr he leaned forward and licked the seam of Eren’s lips, teeth nipping from time to time as he playfully licked into his mouth. “Ne Eren, have you ever been kissed before?” Levi asked and began to grind his plump ass against Eren’s still very erect cock. Eren whined at the dual sensations and let out a small whimper.

“Yes… but only once. Stupid Jean… at least he was wearing socks.” Eren answered and Levi tilted his head in confusion at that last bit.

“Socks?”

“Yeah everyone knows if you kiss while wearing socks it isn’t gay.” Eren says while subtly thrusting into the man on top of him. Levi moaned and licked his lips before moving down to take that wonderful cock in his mouth again. “Is that so…?” He purred and slurped noisily at the tip before suddenly shoving the throbbing appendage deep down his throat. Eren let out a strangled shout, knuckles gripping the iron shackles tightly as he came into that tight heat. Levi, the dutiful cock slut he was, gulped down his seed with glee, moaning while doing so before gently cleaning the slit with his tongue. Eren was flooded with intense aftershock, body quivering with every flick of Levi’s masterful tongue.

“Ahh Levi… please let me rest… I can’t… too good..!” Eren whined cutely, Levi’s gut fluttering at the sound. Giving one last suck to ensure he got every last drop, he let go of Eren’s cock with a wet slurp. He climbed up the boy and kissed the little tears away, allowing Eren to come down from his high now that Levi’s stomach had a new batch of seed to warm him. Levi watched the boy’s breathing even out, watched the way his lips parted with every little whine and sigh. _I just want to eat him up. Maybe if I fuck him just right, he’ll let me keep him._ Levi thought, nearly whining as he thought how perfect it would be to keep him.

“Mm, not bad kid. You taste _delicious_ little pup.” Levi praised, nuzzling the boy’s cheek and giving him a little kiss. Eren groaned and gave a half hearted shake but gave in with a grumble when he remembered his arms were quite literally tied. “... ‘m not a kid…” He grumbled petulantly, licking his suddenly dry lips before looking up at Levi with hazy green eyes. Levi chuckled and brushed a stray lock of chestnut hair behind one ear, deftly undoing the buckle to the band around the boy’s head. “Not a kid huh? Then how old are you?” He asked and began to unbuckle the straps to the cuffs on Eren’s hands.

“I’m 15 and a half for your information! Basically an adult.” He answered with a huff, twisting his neck around to try and get rid of the stiffness. Levi chuckled, finished freeing Eren’s hands from the cuffs. Eren sighed and brought his hands down from the uncomfortable position. “Then I guess that means you’re old enough to have sex.” Levi quipped, swinging his leg over the boy so that he could sit upright on his crotch. Eren startled and squeaked, feeling the sudden pressure on his awakening member and quickly reaching to grab Levi’s hips. “Ah… I mean I guess....” He muttered shyly, gasping when Levi suddenly leaned down and sucked his tongue into his mouth. He clenched his fists for a moment, unsure of what to do before he finally let his hands squeeze the plump flesh under his fingertips. The moan that came from Levi was completely debauched, pushing his ass back into Eren’s virgin hands while moaning like a whore.

Eren felt his cheeks and neck heat up immediately at the arousing sound, finding his own inhibitions lowering the more turned on he got. _Am I really about to lose my virginity to a ghost? At this point do I even care?_ At that moment Levi bucked forward, Eren’s cock head pulling at Levi’s asshole for a moment before resting in between his lovely ass. Levi outright cried out, body tensing for a moment before he was a man on a mission. He grabbed a blue bottle of what Eren could guess was lube, pulling the stopper off almost violently before emptying the entirety of the bottle onto Eren’s dick. It was rather cold and Eren gave a little yelp at the suddenness of it, but was quickly distracted at the almost unbearably tight heat suddenly wrapped around his penis. Eren grunted, whole body tensing further when Levi practically screamed on top of him. Eren looked up, seeing Levi was breathing hard with his head lolled to the side, heavy lidded eyes staring deeply into his. He shook his hips and earned a gasp from Eren, letting out a sinful groan and leaning down to lick at Eren’s lips.

 _“Ah… Bravissimo!_ Your cock… it’s a perfect fit. Fuck…” He yowled, staring down at Eren for a moment before suddenly lifting his hips and dropping them. Eren screamed, face twisting into something desperate at the almost torturous pleasure he felt from the sudden thrust. Levi’s asshole was hot as Hades, the sinfully slick grip it had on Eren’s dick was enticing enough that he almost, _almost_ didn’t want to leave. _He’s gripping me so tight my dick might fall off!_ Eren groaned when Levi’s ass ring fluttered for a moment, Levi moaning lewdly as he began to bounce up and down on his cock.

“Eren! Use those hips and fuck me dammit!” Levi growled, back arching when he leaned forward and put his hands on either side of Eren’s head. Eren’s grip tightened on Levi’s plush ass to roughly control the pace, moving faster to try and quench the fire burning in his abdomen. Levi liked that very much, mewling in his ear with every thrust like he was a bitch in heat. Soon Levi wasn’t even moving his hips anymore, Eren thrusting his pulsing cock straight into that welcoming heat as if it were his birthright.

Levi’s mind felt numb, his tongue hanging out as he tried to kiss the growling boy beneath him but only managed to slobber all over his face. _He’s acting like an animal! His grip on my ass would surely leave a bruise if I were still mortal. I like this much better then that last kid I fucked. That felt like_ ages _ago…_ Levi thought with a shiver, body jolting when Eren hit that special spot inside him. He screamed out Eren’s name and kissed him to try and stifle some of the moans coming out of his mouth. “So hard and fast…! Hah… Your dick is gonna break me… fucking me so good…” He groaned and licked into Eren’s mouth, crying out when the boy began to suck on his tongue like it was a succulent cock.

 _Levi sure is loud. That must mean I’m doing it right._ Eren thought triumphantly, regretting the fact that his feet are still chained down so he couldn’t switch positions. With every swipe of his tongue across Levi’s mouth he felt almost intoxicated, his whole body buzzing with a pleasurable feeling. Just hearing the debauched sounds from Levi’s mouth had Eren groaning, surprised he even lasted this long with how sinfully good Levi felt around him.

“Eren, I want your cum in my mouth.” Levi groaned atop of him. He tried to pull off of Eren in that moment, knowing he was gonna dump his load soon and he needed it in his mouth to warm him. However, the moment he tried to pull off of Eren’s cock the little shit reacted, growling lowly in Levi’s ear, arms like a vice around him as he fuked into him roughly. Levi cried out at the sudden rough treatment, gripping Eren’s arms for what felt like his life. His moans came out staccato style with how hard he was thrusting, the obscene squelches and slaps of Eren’s sac against Levi’s rim were filling the room around them and echoing off the walls. “E-E-E-re-n! I-I need it in my mouth! Eren!” He cried out, feeling his own orgasm ripping through him, spreading his own useless seed across Eren’s chest. He whined out, Eren’s pace not slowing down in the slightest inside his oversensitive asshole.

“Levi, I can’t… I can’t stop… I’m gonna-!” He growled, brutally slamming into Levi’s prostate and with a strangled yelp he came, filling Levi’s insides with his cum. Levi felt each spurt flooding his ass with exasperation, a little miffed that a whole batch of semen was wasted. However he did not expect the heat that filled his entire body at the feeling. _Wait… why am I feeling warmth from this? It’s only when I drink semen that my body warms up. But in my ass I feel almost hot… is it because it’s Eren or is this a part of my curse I never discovered?_ Levi looked down at the little shit, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. As if sensing he was being watched he opened his beautiful eyes, a small smile pulling his puffed up lips as he reached up to pet Levi’s ebony locks.

The warmth Levi suddenly felt in his cheeks and heart had nothing to do with the semen in his ass. He couldn’t help but remember the last time he felt a warmth flood through him from a romantic love but came up short. _This kid…_

“Ne Eren, you promise you’ll come visit me?” Levi asked gently, the warmth spreading with every tired nod he received. _Mine._ “Then I want you take this.” Levi murmured, snapping his fingers, causing a key to suddenly appear in Levi’s palm. He held the golden key out to Eren who took it cautiously to study the old looking key. “Whenever you wish to see me, find a reflective surface, a mirror works the best but anything with a reflection will do, look into the mirror and put the tip of this key in your mouth. I will be there within moments.” He explained and sat up, gasping when the boy’s cock slipped out of his body. Eren whined too but nodded at his instruction, already planning out the necklace he would make to better keep the special key. It was given to him by Levi after all, it would be horrible if he were to lose it!

Levi whined as he felt the heat leaving his body with each drop of semen that dripped from his hole. _I mustn’t let it go to waste!_ Levi reached over to the nightstand and quickly grabbed the butt plug, squeezing it into his loosened hole to keep the seed inside. He moaned as his hole stretched to accommodate it but continued to stare into Eren’s eyes, enjoying the youthful flush that had blossomed on his face. “Are you sure I cannot keep you?” Levi asked, feeling vulnerable all of the sudden as he quickly hid his face in the other's neck.

“Yes, my family will miss me and I have goldfish to feed. Besides, if I’m not there who will protect Armin? Sorry Lei. I will visit you often though!” He said cheerily and hugged the small male. Levi nodded into his shoulder and gave him a harsh suck, enjoying the taste of his flesh against his tongue. “Hm… then I guess it is time for you to go.” He murmured and pecked Eren on the lips, watching his eyes slip shut and his breathing even out. He was about to send him back to the living, when he realized he had left not a single hickey on the precious boy. _How will anyone know he is mine if he is not marked properly? I must amend this immediately…_ With a mischievous smirk he did exactly that, ensuring that any soul will soon now that Eren was his and his alone.

_**~ Mirror Mirror ~** _

When Eren awoke it was to see his friends staring worriedly down at him, demanding answers as to where the hell he went. He told them all about his visit with Levi, showing them the key he gave him in hopes of convincing them. Jean and Armin remained skeptical until they saw him shirtless. His whole body was covered in dark hickeys that took weeks to fade away. What they didn’t see was the one Levi had left on his ass, spelling out his name in dark letters. Every time Eren sat down he could feel them, remembering Levi and his promise to see him again.

Eren always kept his word. He met with Levi a mere day later, having fashioned a necklace for the key with a small square mirror behind it so that he could contact him anywhere he wore it. Levi was beyond pleased and made it known, sucking the boy off in the school bathroom with all his might before leaving once more. Months later still found the two of them with one another, Eren standing over Levi, fucking his face as if it were his asshole, Levi moaning like the dutiful slut he was to get Eren to completion. There was one time that Eren had called Levi in fear, having walked home by himself from after school club only to be cornered by two thugs in need of a fix. He quickly called Levi who took both of them to his “lair”, destroying any chances they had at ever having children before letting them go

Least to say Eren felt quite safe with the pendant around his neck. Even as he grew older, Levi was always by his side. As the years went Levi no longer craved for Eren’s cock as he used to, he craved for something else, something less tangible than a body part. He wanted Eren’s attention, every moment that he wasn’t with Eren was cod as ice, bereft and unpleasant. The boy turned man was his existence, his life. He felt alive and well when with him. Eren felt the same in some ways, having fallen in love with the ghost ages ago. At the ripe age of 28, he has yet to date a single person, to even sleep with the living left a bitter taste in his mouth. So it had been decided then and there, the biggest yet easiest decision he had ever made in his life. His parents had passed 3 years prior from a car crash, his sister leaving him only months later on a plane crash to her Olympic training. He had nothing holding him back as he solidified his plans.

That was how Eren Jaeger, at the age of 29, found himself on the train tracks at 3 in the morning. As he heard the whistle blowing, the sound of the wheels against the tracks clicking, he made one last call. Levi arrived in moments, curious as always at the odd outdoor setting but thinking nothing of it as he kissed his living lover. “Hello, Eren. Feeling hot and bothered at such an early hour, are we?” He flirted, licking at the others lips to gain access to his mouth. Eren allowed this but sensed his time was nearing to quickly for such things. He pulled his mouth away, burying it instead behind his love’s ear. “It is time, Levi. We will be together forever now.” Eren whispered. Levi shivered but froze, looking down in concern at the seriousness in his usually playful green eyes.

“Time…? Forever… We are, Eren. I am forever with you. I will never leave your side Eren. There is no specific time for such a thing. Stop talking shit and fuck me.” Levi growled, feeling worry start to ebb away at his heart in an uncomfortable way. _Why is he acting so odd? What the fuck is he talking about?_ It was at that moment, that the trained turned the corner and it’s fluorescent spot light fell upon the lovers, that Eren knew his time was running short.

“Levi, it has pained me all these years for no one to know of my love for you. To know that I would never hold you through the night. It kills me to send you away every time we meet, to only have you for a precious few hours. I’m gonna fix it Levi. I’m gonna make it all better.” He spoke hurriedly, looking into Levi’s beautiful silver eyes. _I could drown in those eyes. He truly is perfection._ Levi still didn’t understand what was happening but he listened intently to his Eren, wanting clarity on the subject. “Levi, I love you more than anything. More than my own life. We will be together, for all of eternity. All of me… is yours.” He quickly said, looking from Levi to the oncoming train with deseration, making sure he could say it before he leaves. Eren roughly pulls Levi down for a kiss, all heat and passion and desperation as he conveys each and every feeling he has for Levi in it. Levi is confused at his hurry, listening patiently and wide eyed, moaning into the kiss that he has since longed for since their last meeting. However, he did not expect it to be so quick, Eren pushing Levi off of him and off the train tracks just as the situation clicks in Levi’s mind.

“... no… Eren _NO!”_  Levi screams, about to reach out when he fees the pull of a human speaking his chant. _NO!_

“Levi!” Eren calls, Levi’s attention immediately on his beautiful green eyed boy as the portal slowly pulls him to the mirror he's being called to. “I love you, Levi! See you soon.” He says, a look of peace on his face now that it was out of his head. His head tilts back and over the rail, vulnerable neck relaxing as the train wheel rambles closer. By now the conductor has spotted the boy, but the train is going to fast for it to slow down in time. The horn blares as Levi screams, watching the wheels crunch and slice over his lover’s body. The sheer force of the train will push and drag parts of Eren for miles, dispersing him across the sides of track as he sees fit. Levi gasped out a sob, letting the portal pull him away from his now dead lover.

**_~Mirror Mirror~_ **

Levi didn’t care what happened to him now. He killed anyone who called upon him through the mirror way. He didn’t touch a human in the way he had touched Eren. He merely lay in his mirrored realm, howling at the injustice that was Eren’s death. He was a shell of a person, wishing his mere existence could end. The curse never seemed as horrible as it did now. He spent all his time imagining him, all seconds of every moment remembering the feel of Eren around him, in him, on him. Today was no different, his eyes eternally red rimmed, his whole body on the brink of breaking with every horrid emotion. He felt the familiar pull of the portal, his chant being murmured somewhere in the disgusting human realm. With a pained growl he did as it wished, jumping through the portal and onto the soft grass. This gave him pause, unsure how to proceed in such an unusual environment. With closer inspection however he realized exactly where he was, the train tracks he had watched his Eren perish on all that time ago. He let out an anguished howl, twisting into a snarl as he vowed to mutilate whoever had brought him here.

“Levi.”

A gasp ripped it’s way from his mouth, his whole body frozen at the familiar voice behind him. He whipped around, eyes wide with happiness and joy. Life returned to him then, his whole aura lit up like the sun upon seeing familiar green eyes.

“Eren!” He shouted, running forward. He was enveloped by strong tan arms, holding him tightly in a way he never thought he’d be held again. Eren sighed happily and nuzzled his hair, hands caressing his back as if he couldn’t believe it either. His Eren stood, dressed in white with glorious wings trailing behind him, a halo of light enveloping him. When Levi opened his eyes he could see the necklace, shining golden key on top of the little square of mirror resting against his chest. Levi sobbed out his name and Eren shushed him, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear as he picked him up.

 _“Don’t worry. I didn’t break my promise. Remember my promise, Levi? I said we would be together for eternity. It’s all been arranged, Levi. You are free.”_ Eren spoke, voice like honeyed caramel as he wiped away Levi’s tears.

“You… you f-fucker… you left me…” Levi sniffled, holding him tightly as if to contradict his words. Eren chuckled and nuzzled the side of his head affectionately. “It had to be done. I knew you wouldn’t have approved.” He murmured and Levi nodded against the other’s chest. “Damn straight. I would’ve strapped you down for the rest of your life.” Levi agreed and sighed, looking into mystic green eyes for what felt like the first time. “Only because I love you.” Levi confessed, watching the blush color his face.

“I love you too, Levi. Now, would you like to see your mother?” Eren asked, loving the childlike wonder that spread across Levi’s face.

“My... mom?” He whispered and Eren nodded, wings flapping to take them away from the earth they stood. “Yes, your mother. She has been waiting so long now. She has missed you dearly.” Levi couldn’t help the tears that slid down his cheeks then, happiness filling him to the brim.

“Eren, thank you.”

“Anything for you, my ghostly vixen.” He replied cheekily with a kiss to the lips.

_My life for yours, Levi. Always._

**Author's Note:**

> yoo you read til the end! Did you likey? Was the ending a little too sudden and rushed? I feel like it was but I'm not sure... please leave a kudos and check out my other work! Tchuss


End file.
